


Happy new year Kayleigh

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: It's been six months on nightshift for, john and he's determined to get things sorted.





	Happy new year Kayleigh

**Author's Note:**

> I know what i got  
> Alright I know that it's hot  
> All good and you're what i want  
> Alright 'cause you're so beautiful  
> It's OK one thing on my mind  
> Alright I'm so in love  
> All good and so alive  
> Alright 'cause you're so beautiful 
> 
> Def Leppard You're So Beautiful.

Typical!, what time is it john was talking to himself as he was startled awake. By some God awful high pitched singing on, jools holland's hootenanny, looking at the clock on the wall "bloody hell" how did it come to this. Six months since that fateful day when, kayleigh walked out of my car and my life, I heard the rumours that she was back on. Heartsearchers.com, and had met someone else a bloke called. 

Philippe caer a bullfighter, Instead he turned out to be a bullshitter called Phil from Caerphilly, more climbing out of toilet windows at. Nandos, now its the 31St of December and it's like some shit comedy off the tv, remembering that morning after the night before walking into work and nearly getting flattened by. Elsie, the tasmanian devil, john just gave her a look that said, if! you like your job stay the hell away from me today? As he walked into the outer office, starting to make himself a brew. 

Hearing the voice of his lord and master? Dave thompson, saying a word if you please john, before he had a chance to sit down. The Spanish inquisition began, being asked if he had requested a song on forever fm, saying that no one puts. Kayleigh in the corner, desperately trying to think he says no, I don't know what your on about! Good that's just as well, I've told you before about not letting her to get the claws into you, believing that hippy happy claptrap. John was trying not to punch dave's lights out, thinking to himself shut the fuck up you don't know what your talking about mate. 

Anyway getting to the point, there's been an almighty ballsup. Gary the nightshift manager is going on holiday, and guess who's covering for him,john you'll have time to think, so go home you start at 10pm tonight. As he headed to the staff entrance, the door opened and kayleigh walked through she just gave him a look with tears in her eyes before heading to the staff locker room. He walked slowly to his car swearing under his breath why couldn't you just tell her?

Even his mother and nana rose were abandoning him in favour of a winter break in. Tenerife, it gets worse his brother and family has decided to spend the new year in. Edinburgh after getting hooked, on that new programme on the. BBC, called reel ceilidh they even learned the dances,the eightsome reel, strip the willow, the gay gordons! And thinking how kayleigh would have loved being at a ceilidh, only if Jim had managed to keep his hands to himself. 

Compendium would have been playing a gig tonight, but no he had to feel up a bird at the bar who turned out to be a bloke, all hell broke loose he ended up with a broken nose and a black eye for his troubles, the gig was cancelled there and then by the management. When they found out who we were, even he managed to get a bird for tonight and he couldn't pull palm and her five sister's? "Kin hell" if it hadn't been for Alan Campbell I'd still be on nightshift, absolutely knackered trying to organise the Christmas team. 

Kayleigh helping out, was great don't know what I'd have done without her. Even congratulated her on the well deserved promotion to head of promotions, had to laugh remembering the time overhearing on the bus that morning with that cyclist pretending to be on the tour de France. John looks at the clock thinking I'd better get a move on puts his shoes on grabbing his coat before getting in his car. Forever fm on the radio, playing frankie goes to hollywood. Relax 12" mix.

As he pulls up outside, Steve and Mandys looking at the party in full swing he notices someone outside by the bin when they stand up john sees it's elsie with a tube of pringles. Thinking out loud doesn't that women know what a toilet is, Steve looks out the window notices a familiar red car smiling to himself as he goes to the front door, as he opens it saying to John long time no see mate. I've been stuck on nightshift for the last six months that's why.

How's kayleigh... "kayleigh, never shuts up John this John that,driving me and mandy mental". Kayleigh steve shouts, John tries not to laugh as he watches her staggering to the door, she is stunned to see him standing there and all he can say is it to late to say I'm sorry. I love you kayleigh Kitson, tears start forming in her eyes John closes the gap putting his arms around her kissing her passionately, hearing Steve saying put him down Kayleigh you don't know where he's been, she gives him a two fingers salute.


End file.
